You Don't Know Love
by Otaku Sesat45667
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang dirimu dan Kagami/ bad summary - -/ Baca aja deh!


_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tapi cerita dan alur ini murni milik saya!_

 _By: Otaku Sesat45667_

 _Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warning: OOC!Chara, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Terinspirasi dari MV korea yang berjudul sama. Disini Readers berperan sebagai tokoh utama jadi mohon bantuannya._

 _Rate: T saya masih polos senpai... :v (dilempar sepatu)_

 _DON'T Like DON'T Read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Readers Pov

Aku menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku. Aku menyetuh cincin itu pelan. 'Sudah cukup' batinku sambil sedikit menghela nafas panjang. Hai semuanya. Namaku adalah [Full Name] biasanya orang memanggilku [Your Name] atau [Last Name]. Apa kalian penasaran kenapa aku membatin sudah cukup? Akan kujelaskan, pertama aku memiliki pacar bernama Kagami Taiga aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 2 tahun ini. Saat pertama berpacaran Taiga adalah orang yang perhatian dan baik padaku, dia selalu ada disampingku dan membuatku merasa nyaman. Bahkan kami berdua memiliki baju couple, sepatu couple dan sepasang cincin yang sama juga. Tapi aku merasa janggal padanya akhir – akhir ini. Kenapa? Karena Taiga tidak pernah memakai cincin yang sama seperti yang kulakukan. Akhir – akhir ini dia jadi lebih dingin. Dia berubah, setiap kali kutanya jawabannya selalu sama. Dia bilang "Aku hanya lelah, biarkan aku bebas hari ini saja" dan seperti kemauannya aku selalu memberinya ruang kebebasan.

Sampai 3 bulan ini, dia menjadi orang yang egois. Tidak bisa dipercaya aku masih mencintainya. Pernah aku mengertaknya dengan mengatakan aku ingin putus, aku hanya ingin dia berubah bukan untukku tapi untuk hubungan kita. Taiga adalah salah seorang pemain basket andalan di sekolah kami SMA Seirin. Selama 3 bulan ini, Taiga sering menyibukkan diri dengan basket. Dia sering lupa dengan janji yang dibuatnya.

Hari ini sudah kuputuskan untuk memutuskannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menangis dengan memikirkan sikapnya setiap malam. Aku tidak tahan dengan segala sikap egoisnya. Sudah cukup aku berjuang sendirian. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena terus memikirkan dirinya dan mencintainya yang bahkan –mungkin- sama sekali tidak memikirkanku.

Aku berjalan ke gym tempat dimana dia sering berlatih basket dan juga tempat dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku didepan teman – temannya. Ditempat ini mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Taiga. Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa nyeri. Menarik nafas sekilas, aku mulai berjalan masuk gym. Dengan sedikit memasakkan diri aku menyapa semua tim basket yang saat ini tengah berlatih. "Hai [Your Name]" sapa Aida Riko sang manager basket sambil berjalan mendekati diriku. "Hai juga, Aida-san" balasku sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Aida-san padaku. "Aku hanya perlu waktu sedikit dengan Taiga. Apa boleh?" jawabku dengan sedikit hati-hati. "Ah, tentu saja. Kupanggil sebentar ya" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Aida-san berjalan pergi dan mendekati Taiga. Taiga menolehkan kepalanya dan melihatku sekilas. Setelah itu dia berjalan mendekatiku "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dingin. "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan" balasku sambil menatap matanya. "Berbicaralah disini, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" katanya tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku. "Aku ingin kita putus. Kita akhiri saja semua ini" meski agak tercekat aku masih bisa mengatakannya. Dapat kulihat matanya melebar. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya "Apa perkataanku kurang jelas? Aku sudah lelah dengan sikapmu Taiga. Kau terlalu egois, kau berubah hatimu sudah beku" ucapku dengan sedikit terisak. Sial! Kenapa bisa aku menangis disaat seperti ini. "Kau tidak mengerti diriku, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan" kata Taiga. Kekanakan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya dia yang selalu memasakkan kehendaknya. Aku menyetuh tangannya namun dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar. Aku melepas cincin dijari manisku dan kembali memegang tangan Taiga. "Cincin ini kukembalikan. Terima kasih sudah menjadi pacarku selama ini" ucapku sambil meletakkan cincin itu pada telapak tangan Kagami lalu aku menutup telapak tangannya. Setelah itu aku mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gym, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Taiga yang masih diam. Lihat dia bahkan tidak menghentikanku. Aku kembali terisak karena keegoisan Kagami Taiga.

End Pov

Masih terpaku Kagami menatap punggung milik [Your Name] dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kagami mencengkram dadanya yang tiba – tiba terasa nyeri.

"ARRGH! Sialan!" teriak Kagami ia mengacak rambutnya. Dan dengan kesal Kagami membuang cincin [Your Name] dengan asal. Semua yang berada di Gym itu hanya bisa saling berpandangan melihat 2 kekasih yang baru saja putus. Kagami ingin sekali menahan [Your Name] namun egonya yang terlalu besar menghentikan dirinya. Kagami berbohong kalau dia tidak mencintai gadis itu. Dia sangat - sangat mencintai [Your Name]. Tapi 3 bulan ini dia terus bersikap dingin pada gadis yang dicintainya dan tanpa sadar dia juga mulai bersikap egois. Membuat gadis itu menangis tanpa dirinya ketahui. Gadis itu marah karena sikap egoisnya. Kagami mengerti hal itu. Bukan salah [Your Name] memutuskan dirinya. Ini adalah salah Kagami.

Malam harinya...

Kagami sedang duduk dan menyadarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Kagami menyetuh dadanya yang kembali terasa nyeri. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh dipipi Kagami. Kagami menangis karena memikirkan [Your Name]. Sama halnya dengan Kagami [Your Name] juga menangis dilantai kamarnya. [Your Name] mencengkram tangan kanannya sambil terisak. [Your Name] menangis karena memikirkan Kagami.

Pagi ini Kagami benar – benar tidak berniat bangun, kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan berat akibat menangis seharian semalam. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kagami diputuskan pacarnya dan menangis. Kagami kembali mencoba tidur, namun tetap saja pikirannya telah berada di alam nyata, dengan kesal dibalikkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengacak rambutnya marah sembari mengumpat. Kagami mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur king sizenya. Kagami mengecek ponselnya, menyalakan ponselnya, tangannya terus bergerak hingga Kagami berhenti pada kontak ponselnya, Kagami melihat nama gadis itu tertera disana. Ingin sekali dia menekan tombol call, bertanya bagaimana kabar nya, apa yang dilakukannya hari ini. Kagami ingin sekali menghubungi [Your Name]. Namun percuma itu hanya khayalan semata.

Dengan langkah gontai Kagami menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower untuk membersihkan dirinya. 'Ah, betapa segarnya' batin Kagami sambil memejamkan mata.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam seirin, Kagami berjalan menuju wastafel, terlihat pantulan dirinya yang sedikit berantakan. Kagami mengacak rambutnya pelan, kemudian mengambil pasta dan sikat gigi, menyikat giginya hingga sebersih mungkin. Setelah membersihkan mulut dan mencuci wajahnya. Kagami berjalan menuju dapur, tangannya mengambil sepotong roti lalu memanggangnya. Kagami menggigit roti itu sambil membawa gelas berisi susu putih yang telah dia buat sebelum dia memanggang roti itu.

Kagami membawanya ke ruang tengah, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja depan sofa yang tengah dia duduki. Kagami baru menggigit sepotong dia langsung meletakkannya di atas gelas. Bosan harus melakukan apa, Kagami mencoba mengusir kebosanannya dengan menepuk-nepuk bantal sofa. Kekanakan sekali, Kagami merasa hidupnya sangat membosankan semenjak gadis itu memilih pergi dari kehidupannya.

Di tempat lain, gadis itu, [Your Name] juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kagami. Pagi-pagi dia sudah membuka ponselnya dan nama Kagami tertera disana, sama halnya dengan Kagami. [Your Name] ingin menghubunginya, menganggu tidur pria itu, mengucapkan selamat pagi dan berbincang sedikit dengannya. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Tetap saja, baginya mustahil karena dia sudah bukan siapa - siapa Kagami lagi. Matanya tersirat kelelahan yang mendalam, semalam dia kembali menangisi Kagami. [Your Name] merutuki kebodohonnya semalam.

[Your Name] bangkit menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya lalu mengganti sweaternya dengan seragam sekolahnya. [Your Name] berjalan mengitari kamarnya sambil menggosok giginya dengan sikat gigi. [Your Name] menatap kamarnya yang berantakan, pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana. 'Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan kamar hari ini' batin [Your Name].

Setelah itu [Your Name] mengambil dua potong roti di dapur lalu memanggangnya hingga suara alat pemanggang itu terdengar ditelinganya lalu menggigitnya seperti yang Kagami lakukan. Setelah memakan roti [Your Name] mulai membenahi setiap barang yang berantakan dengan telaten. Membersihkannya satu persatu hingga bersih. Lalu mata [Your Name] berhenti pada satu tempat. Dimana foto – foto Kagami tergantung disana –meja belajar-, [Your Name] meneliti setiap foto tersebut, benar-benar konyol dan menawan pikirnya sambil terkekeh geli. Dia mengambil salah satu foto tersebut, mengusapnya pelan lalu mencium foto itu gemas.

[Your Name] menemukan sebuah kertas yang sepertinya berisi beberapa kata, entah apa itu [Your Name] tidak mengetahuinya. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membaca satu persatu sederetan kalimat di kertas itu. Kertas itu, dia yang menulisnya. [Your Name] ingat kapan dia membuatkan nya untuk Kagami, betapa lucunya Kagami yang merasa penasaran dan terus mencoba mengambil kertas itu dari tangan [Your Name]. Kalau tidak salah ia pernah membuat dua, satu untuk disimpannya dan satunya lagi untuk Kagami. 'Semoga saja kertas itu masih disimpan oleh Kagami' batin [Your Name] berharap.

Disisi lain...

Kagami menatap foto [Your Name], di foto itu [Your Name] sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba Kagami teringat sesuatu, dia membuka lemari pakaiannya satu persatu, dia membuang pakaiannya asal, tak peduli pakaiannya yang lain berserakan sampai dia menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Baju pemberian [Your Name], Kagami masih menyimpannya. Kagami masih mengingat kapan [Your Name] berkunjung ke rumahnya lalu memberikan baju ini untuknya. Kagami tersenyum saat mengingatnya, nampaknya pemberian gadis itu sangat berharga di mata Kagami.

Kagami mengambil sebuah box yang ia simpan di lemarinya lalu mengisinya dengan baju itu dan pigora dengan foto [Your Name] disana.

Kagami menemukan kotak kecil berisi beberapa kertas, dilihatnya satu persatu, senyumnya mengembang saat ia membaca sebuah kertas dengan tulisan 'dari [Your Name] untuk Kagami'. Kagami membacanya sampai tulisan-tulisan itu habis senyumnya semakin mengembang saat mengingat waktu itu [Your Name] begitu manis saat memberikan kertas ini untuknya.

Kagami kembali menggeledah seisi ruangan, kini dia menemukan sepasang sepatu berwarna biru yang sedikit berdebu. Dibersihkannya sepatu itu dengan hati-hati masih dengan senyum yang mengembang. Kemudian dimasukannya ke dalam box bersamaan dengan kertas tadi, dia masukkan ke dalam sana.

Kembali pada [Your Name]...

[Your Name] memasukkan kertas itu dan juga foto Kagami ke dalam box yang ditemukannya di bawah ranjang tempat tidurnya. Merasa ada yang kurang, [Your Name] kembali mengitari ruangannya. Sebuah kotak panjang menarik matanya, lantas dia membukanya dan menemukan sepasang sepatu berwarna biru yang sama dengan milik Kagami. [Your Name] memperhatikan sepatu itu sejenak lalu memasukannya ke dalam box.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup" gumamnya sambil menutup box itu, namun sekali lagi [Your Name] merasa ada yang kurang. 'Astaga bunga itu. Aku hampir melupakannya' batin [Your Name]. Kini dia memperhatikan bunga yang sudah layu di tangannya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

[Your Name] memandang jari manisnya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Cincin itu, cincin pemberian Kagami sudah tidak ada di jari manisnya lagi.

Kembali pada Kagami lagi...

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang kurang, semuanya sudah kumasukkan" gumam Kagami sambil menutup box tersebut.

Kagami sadar, kalau ada yang dia lupakan, hal terpenting itu, barang itu. Kagami menggeledah semua laci, dia lupa menaruh barang itu dimana. Bodoh. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Kagami membuka laci yang terakhir, dia tersenyum lebar melihat sebuah foto dan cincin disana, dia mengambil cincin tersebut lalu memasangkannya di jari kelingkingnya. Dia senang bisa menemukan cincin itu, cincin itu sangat berharga untuknya.

Kagami keluar dari rumah, dengan payung di tangannya dan tangan satunya lagi membawa box. Cuaca sedikit mendung, hujannya tidak terlalu deras hanya sedikit gerimis. Dan disinilah Kagami di ruang Gym tempat dimana dia dan [Your Name] berpisah kemarin. Dadanya sakit saat mengingat kejadian itu. Kagami menaruh kotak box itu di bawah. Kagami mengamati sekitarnya, seingatnya ia membuang cincin [Your Name] disekitar sini. Dan dapat, Kagami mengangkat cincin itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Taiga?" sebuah suara lembut mengintrusi pendengaran Kagami. Secara refleks Kagami membalikkan badannya dan melihat gadis itu [Your Name] yang membawa sebuah kotak box yang sama dengan Kagami ditangan mungilnya.

'Semuanya sama, kau dan aku' batin Kagami senang. Dalam hati Kagami tersenyum.

Kagami berjalan mendekati [Your Name] yang masih terpaku. Gadis itu seakan tersihir dengan tatapan Kagami. [Your Name] membalas senyum Kagami yang begitu lembut kepadanya.

Ada perasaan hangat dalam dirinya, begitu nyaman dan letupan itu kembali datang. Seolah beribu-ribu kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Membuat gadis itu ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa.

Kagami mengambil box yang dipegang [Your Name] lalu menaruhnya disebelah boxnya itu, Kagami membuka box milik [Your Name], dia mengambil bunga layu berwarna biru itu. Kagami memasangkan cincin milik [Your Name] pada bunga tersebut. Kagami berdiri kembali menghampiri [Your Name], Kagami mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang bunga tersebut kepada [Your Name].

Cincin itu jatuh begitu saja dari kelopak bunga ke atas tangan [Your Name], gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis, cincin itu ternyata masih ada. [Your Name] menerima bunga itu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Kagami memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis [Your Name], kemudian menarik [Your Name] untuk memeluknya.

[Your Name] mendekati pria itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia sangat merindukan pelukan Kagami yang begitu hangat.

[Your Name] sedikit memundurkan badannya untuk melihat Kagami namun masih dengan posisi berpelukan. [Your Name] menatap kedua bola mata Kagami lekat-lekat, siratan matanya kelihatan serius. Tak ada kebohongan disana.

"Maafkan aku yang begitu egois, karena hal sepele kita menjadi seperti ini, karenaku kita saling menjauhi satu sama lain, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah de-" sebelum [Your Name] melanjutkan kata – katanya. Kagami sudah menempelkan satu jarinya pada bibir [Your Name]. "Sst.. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena selama 3 bulan ini aku mendiamkanmu dan bersikap egois, aku juga sudah sering membuatmu menangis" kata Kagami. "Akhirnya kau mengucapkannya Taiga-kun" ucap [Your Name] tersenyum. "Sekeras apapun aku berusaha melupakanmu, bayang-bayangmu akan tetap menghantuiku, cincin ini, kertas itu, dan sebagainya, melihat itu semuanya membuatku semakin mencintaimu" bisik Kagami di telinga [Your Name]. "Baka! Baru kemarin aku memutuskanmu, kau berbicara seolah aku sudah lama tidak menghubungimu lagi" ucap [Your Name] sembari tertawa kecil. "1 hari bagiku terasa seperti 1 tahun" ucap Kagami yang kembali membuatmu tertawa.

"Jadi? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi?" tanya Kagami sambil sedikit berdeham. "Tentu saja" balasmu cepat. Kalian berdua saling melempar senyum dan tertawa. Akhirnya kalian menjadi pasangan kekasih lagi dan Kagami pun kembali memeluk dirimu.

.

 **Hai semuanya! Saya kembali lagi dengan ff baru. Sekali lagi mohon batuannya. Untuk ff Kill Me! Heal Me! akan saya publish Jum'at depan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
